Trista Bennett
"If my death occurs in such a way where I am remembered fondly, I can die happy." - Trista Trista Bennett was originally a young woman from a backwater Coalition world, until Coruptus had her captured and subjected her to implantation with a Loyalist Brain Form (a modified version of the Separatist Brain Form). For several years, she served as a Flood Loyalist agent, killing her own family for use as biomatter and ultimately causing the fall of her homeworld. Eventually, the Red and Blue teams were sent to defeat her, as part of a scheme concocted by Corpos to stop her. However, it wasn't until they were joined by the Freelancers, notably Agent Maine, who had had a recent change of heart, that the plan had any hope for success. Because of Maine, Trista was kicked, beaten, and pounded into Corpos's trap, with allowed the Gravemind to dispose of the Loyalist Brain Form, and try his hardest to rebuild Trista's brain, as a Separatist Brain Form. This gave her a second chance at life, after the Flood Loyalists took her old life away. Eventually, her Flood Brain Form was replaced with a cloned human brain with memory implants, and her body was also modified to keep her augmented speed, strength, endurance, coordination, and agility, while dormant Flood particles in her bloodstream give her regeneration capabilities. While sometimes finding it difficult to cope with her new life, Trista's ultimate decision is that she prefers the circumstances of her survival, over the possiblity of having just died, because she feels that this new arrangement gives her a chance to make things right, to make up for what she'd done as Coruptus's agent. History Pre-Assimilation Flood Loyalist Agent Flood/Human Hybrid Brain Transplant Personality Relations with other individuals Maine While Trista was Coruptus's Agent, Maine was the one who defeated her, beating her into Corpos's trap, which resulted in the (semi-)restoration of Trista's original mind. However, when Trista joined HS, Maine took her under his wing, becoming like a father figure to her. Anastasia Renner Anastasia was Trista's first true friend at Kaven Base, due to Anastasia's decision to look past the fact that Trista had a Flood Form for a brain. Trista teased Anastasia about her crush on Vint Acadal (until Anastasia first talked to Vint, that is). Trista was the one that organized the rescue effort made for Anastasia when she was captured. Avedis Vardan Trista really likes Avedis, due to the fact that he helps her get over her past, due to the fact that he not only relates, but made Trista realize his crimes were worse (his were more willing, for example). Siran Vardan Siran is the sister of Avedis, and became a friend of Trista's soon after they met. They became friends to an extent, although Trista occasionally kept an eye on her for Avedis. Arin Acadal Trista met Arin soon after Anastasia was forced into exile. By the time Anastasia returned, the 2 were good friends.